


La scommessa

by Naco



Series: Affari di coppia [3]
Category: Nodame Cantabile
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sono un po’ preoccupato. Nodame è davvero strana ultimamente,”<br/>“Chiaki-kun, ma Megumi-chan è strana! Non ci vedo nulla di particolare.”<br/>“E’ questo il problema, Kuroki-kun. In questi giorni è così maledettamente normale [...].”<br/>“Sì, effettivamente questo è molto strano."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La scommessa

“Tre… due… uno…”

“STOP STOP STOP! Insomma, quante volte vi devo ripetere che è un forte e non un fortissimo? Ma davvero siete un’orchestra di professionisti, voi? Di nuovo, dall’inizio!”

“Come immaginavo.”

Malgrado la sfuriata, Kuroki-kun sorrise compiaciuto: erano ormai alcuni anni che conosceva il loro direttore d’orchestra anche fuori dall’ambito professionale, e riusciva a capire al volo quando avrebbe perso la pazienza. Aveva riconosciuto subito i segni del suo nervosismo, nonostante stessero suonando come al solito e non avessero commesso alcun errore eclatante; tuttavia, la vena sulla fronte di Chiaki aveva iniziato a pulsare in modo insolito fin da quando avevano iniziato il pezzo e ci erano voluti soltanto quaranta secondi prima che ne interrompesse l’esecuzione. Sì, decisamente c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Il suo sguardo per un attimo abbandonò lo spartito e incrociò quello del primo violino, leggendovi i suoi stessi pensieri: nonostante Chiaki non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, quando dirigeva tutto ciò che tentava solitamente di celare all’occhio, emergeva e si mostrava palesemente.

Probabilmente anche gli altri componenti dell’orchestra se ne erano accorti e per questo la loro aura assassina non si era ancora propagata per la stanza. Non ancora, almeno.

“Kuroki, si può sapere a cosa stai pensando? Concentrati sul brano!”

L’oboista annuì impercettibilmente e non poté fare a meno di ammirare Chiaki: nonostante si vedesse lontano un miglio che i suoi pensieri erano lontani da quella sala e la propria musica perfettamente in linea con il resto dell’orchestra, si era accorto immediatamente che la sua mente era altrove.

“Chiaki, forse sarebbe meglio fermarci qui, oggi. E’ estate e c’è un caldo terribile.” aveva proposto il primo violino; d’altronde, se avessero continuato così, sicuramente quel giorno non sarebbero arrivati a nulla di buono.

Il direttore sembrò per un attimo ponderare bene le parole dell’uomo; poi appoggiò la bacchetta sul leggio, segno che aveva acconsentito a quella proposta.

“Molto bene. Ci vediamo domani mattina, allora. Spero di trovarvi più concentrati, in ogni caso.”

Una serie di sospiri di sollievo si levò qua e là, soffocati prima che il ragazzo potesse capirne la provenienza; tuttavia questi sembrò non accorgersene neanche.

 

 

*

 

 

“Chiaki-kun?”

Una lattina di coca-cola si posò davanti ai suoi occhi prima che il suo sguardo potesse incrociare quello del proprietario della mano che gli offriva la fresca bevanda. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, visto che non c’erano molte persone che parlassero giapponese, lì.

“Grazie, Kuroki-kun.”

Si spostò un po’, invitando tacitamente il suo connazionale a sedersi accanto a lui su quella gradinata che aveva eretto a propria dimora per quell’oretta. Era la scala antincendio del palazzo e solo da pochi mesi Chiaki aveva scoperto quanto fosse silenziosa e adatta a pensare; il fatto che poi si trovasse in una zona poco illuminata dalla luce solare, la rendeva perfetta soprattutto d’estate.

“Come sapevi di trovarmi qui?” chiese.

Kuroki alzò le spalle: “La prima volta che sono entrato in questo palazzo mi sono perso, e sono capitato qui. L’ho trovato un ottimo luogo per esercitarsi in solitudine. Tuttavia solo qualche mese fa ho scoperto che era anche il tuo luogo di riflessione preferito.”

C’era una cortesia tutta particolare in quelle parole e Chiaki poté coglierla immediatamente: con quella sua discrezione che ormai aveva imparato ad apprezzare nel corso di tanti anni, Kuroki gli aveva fatto capire non solo di averlo visto lì già molte volte, ma che aveva intuito che qualcosa lo preoccupava. Per questo era andato a cercarlo direttamente lì.

Niente a che vedere con Nodame, ovviamente.

Sospirò al pensiero della ragazza e finalmente si rese conto di avere un disperato bisogno di parlare con qualcuno.

“Per la verità, sono un po’ preoccupato. Nodame è davvero strana ultimamente,”

“Chiaki-kun, ma Megumi-chan _è_ strana! Non ci vedo nulla di particolare.”

“...”

Chiaki soppesò per un attimo tutta la verità che era nascosta dietro quella frase e cercò di trovare un modo più semplice per esternare la propria preoccupazione. “E’ questo il problema, Kuroki-kun. In questi giorni è così maledettamente _normale_ : figurati che ieri sera sono tornato a casa dalle prove e l’ho trovata intenta a cucinare il riso al curry. E quando mi ha costretto ad assaggiarlo, l’ho trovato assolutamente delizioso! Per non parlare del fatto che ha iniziato a spolverare dappertutto e a mettere in ordine come una vera padrona di casa.”

“Sì, effettivamente questo è _molto_ strano. Sei sicuro che non sia semplicemente stress da concorso? Non doveva partecipare ad uno, in questo periodo?”

“Non è la prima volta che partecipa a un concorso, e non sarà sicuramente l’ultima. Non ha mai avuto reazioni del genere, te l’assicuro.”

“Non è che non sta bene?”

“Non credo, da quel punto di vista sta benissimo. Beh, come al solito, diciamo…” rettificò un attimo dopo, ricordando quante volte l’aveva vista incrociare gli indici sulla testa e gli occhi spiritati per il troppo esercitarsi.

I due restarono in silenzio per qualche minuto. Kuroki cercava di immaginarsela, una Nodame tutta casa e famiglia, ma, per quanto tentasse, non riusciva a vedercela assolutamente. Sì, capiva perfettamente l’ansia di Chiaki.

“Hai provato a chiederle come mai tutta questa passione per la vita domestica?”

Chiaki si passò una mano tra i capelli: “Sì, ma fa finta di non aver sentito o cambia argomento. Insomma, mi ignora.”

“Magari sta soltanto crescendo…”

L’ipotesi di Kuroki-kun cadde nel vuoto e il pesante silenzio che ne seguì fu più esplicativo di mille parole.

 

 

*

 

 

“Eh?! Ancora non gliel’hai detto?! Nodame, ma sei pazza?!”

Trenta paia di occhi si voltarono verso la ragazza, di chiare ascendenze russe, in piedi, con le mani puntate sul tavolino del bar a cui sedeva con un’altra giovane che la fissava spaventata.

“Tanya, non urlare così! Ti ho già detto che non è sicuro niente!”

“Va bene, ma almeno dovresti tastare il terreno per vedere come la prenderebbe.”

“Veramente…” Nodame abbassò lo sguardo, e Tanya capì che c’era qualcosa sotto “Chiaki si è accorto di qualcosa, anche se ho cercato di non fargli capire nulla.”

Tanya la guardò in tralice: “Il fatto che ieri ti sia presentata con un riso al curry a dir poco strepitoso e che, quando non sei al pianoforte, sei perennemente in giro a spolverare, pensi che sia una cosa _normale_?”

“La mia cucina è sempre stata buona!”

La russa scosse la testa, incapace di continuare quell’assurda conversazione: certo, Nodame poteva anche diventare un’abile massaia, ma prima di potersi definire una persona _normale_ , ne aveva di strada da fare. Tanta. Troppa.

“Comunque!” questa volta fu il turno di Nodame di attirare l’attenzione dei presenti “Adesso tocca a te. Avevamo fatto una scommessa, no?”

Tanya la fissò per un attimo e un leggero sorriso le si formò sulle labbra: probabilmente, non l’avrebbe mai capita, quella ragazza. A volte, aveva l’impressione che tutto quel gioco nato per caso, non avesse origini così occasionali come pensava, ma che l’avesse ideato apposta per lei. E che tutta la storia che le aveva raccontato, fosse stata soltanto una stupida scusa.

Nodame l’aveva fatto per lei. E lei non avrebbe lasciato correre quell’occasione.

“D’accordo, Nodame. Alla prima occasione, lo farò. Però tu devi promettermi che lo dirai presto a Chiaki.”

La ragazza sorrise; aveva uno strano sguardo e Tanya sentì un brivido di freddo attraversarle la schiena. “Non ti preoccupare. Se tutto va come vorrei che vada, glielo dirò molto presto.”

 

 

*

 

 

Quando Chiaki aprì la porta del suo appartamento, un particolare colpì immediatamente la sua attenzione.

Nodame non era ancora tornata.

L’aveva notato subito, nonostante l’abitudine consolidata con gli anni di far finta di niente ogni volta che rientrava, lo tratteneva sempre dall’urlare “Tadaima!”* quando sapeva che lei era lì. Fino a pochi giorni prima, gli bastava notare se le note del suo pianoforte risuonassero nell’aria o meno, per capire se Nodame fosse in casa; da qualche giorno, invece, ogni volta che apriva la porta, se la ritrovava davanti che, come una perfetta mogliettina giapponese, gli si inchinava davanti e gli esclamava un “Okairinasai!”** a trentadue denti.

Era un’immagine semplicemente _disgustosa_.

“Si può sapere che ti prende?” le aveva chiesto la prima volta che si era comportata in quel modo.

Lei gli aveva semplicemente buttato le braccia al collo e “Chiaki-senpai*** è tornato e Nodame è felice!” gli aveva urlato stritolandolo in un abbraccio. Come al solito.

Fino a qualche mese prima, avrebbe dato chissà quanto pur di vederla diventare una vera donna: capace di cucinare qualcosa di commestibile e in grado di tenere in ordine una casa senza il suo aiuto; l’aveva rimproverata tante volte, quando erano in Giappone e aveva provato tante, tante volte ad insegnarle come tenere in ordine una casa senza successo. E se da una parte si chiedeva _perché_ solo in quel momento si era decisa a mettere in pratica i suoi insegnamenti, cosa che non aveva fatto neanche quando si erano sposati, un anno prima, dall’altra ne era seccato.

Quella non era Nodame. Non era la ragazza di cui si era innamorato e non era la donna che aveva sposato. Ed era _quella_ Nodame che lui voleva indietro.

A qualunque costo.

 

*

 

Nel momento stesso in cui Nodame varcò la soglia di casa, si rese conto che probabilmente la fatidica ora era giunta e che lei non era ancora pronta. Ci aveva messo tutto il percorso di ritorno per decidere la strategia migliore per risultare abbastanza convincente per farsi aiutare nella sua impresa, e soprattutto spiegare al suo senpai tutta la situazione senza tradirsi su _quella cosa._  


Aveva pensato a un po' tutte le alternative possibili, dal prenderlo per la gola con una delle specialità che aveva sperimentato con Tanya, visto che le sue sembravano non essere gradite dal ragazzo, all'ipnosi – nonostante lei stessa si fosse resa conto di quanto estrema fosse quella idea.

E adesso che era lì, piantata sull'uscio di casa, di fronte a lei il suo senpai che, seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita accanto allo stereo, la fissava senza parlare, tutte le possibilità che la sua mente aveva esaminato, finirono risucchiate via.

“Tadaima!” salutò cercando di comportarsi come al solito, ma evitando accuratamente di incontrare il suo sguardo.

“Bentornata” la sua voce era calma e tranquilla. Troppo. “Come vanno le prove?”

“Ehm... bene, bene. E' un po' stancante, ma Auclair-sensei dice che non dovrebbero esserci problemi per il concorso.”

“Bene.”

Un pesante silenzio cadde tra loro.

“Si è fatto tardi, senpai, credo che andrò a preparare la cena...”

“Non occorre, Nodame. Ho altri piani per la serata.”

Nodame non poté fare a meno di alzare lo sguardo sul suo senpai incredula: “Uh?”

“Oggi abbiamo ricevuto il compenso per lo scorso concerto dell'orchestra, quindi voglio portarti a cena fuori per festeggiare.”

Non stava scherzando, Nodame lo sapeva. Come sapeva anche che quella era solo una scusa. Non era la prima volta che l'orchestra veniva pagata per un concerto, ma non era sua abitudine portarla a cena fuori per questo. Inoltre, in quei giorni aveva fatto di tutto per evitare le domande del ragazzo e sapeva che in quell'occasione non sarebbe mai riuscita a sfuggirgli.

“Ma, senpai... non è necessario, preparo qualcosa io. Hai visto ieri come era buona la cena che ho cucinato? Aiutami a fare pratica, dai!”

“Non c'è bisogno che ti affatichi così tanto, Nodame. Di certo sarai stanca dopo le prove. Ci tieni a vincere il concorso, no? Altrimenti non ti impegneresti così tanto. Perciò non ti preoccupare, andiamo.”

E, senza neanche darle il tempo di replicare, Chiaki si trascinò la ragazza fuori casa.

 

*

 

Silenzio.

Per tutto il tragitto e anche durante la cena, c'era stato solo silenzio tra loro.

E questo significava solo guai, Chiaki lo sapeva. Da quand'è che non vedeva sua moglie così silenziosa? Forse da quella volta che lui era stato via per tre mesi, anni prima, e Rui era entrata nelle loro vite, o quando lei aveva deciso di partecipare al suo primo concorso, quando erano ancora in Giappone. E, in ambedue i casi, qualcosa era cambiato tra loro. In meglio, doveva ammetterlo. Ma adesso che erano sposati, che lei aveva raggiunto la fama che meritava, che partecipava a concorsi e li vinceva sempre più spesso, non riusciva a capire che cos'altro mancasse.

A meno che quel silenzio non significasse invece brutte notizie. Sì, doveva essere così. Aveva trovato un altro? Magari un pianista come lei? Oppure aveva combinato qualcosa che non aveva il coraggio di raccontagli?

“Senpai, va tutto bene?”

Solo in quel momento si rese conto che era rimasto a fissarla per non sapeva più quanto tempo e che questo aveva attirato l'attenzione della ragazza. Che faccia tosta, non poté fare a meno di pensare: _lei_ lo riduceva in quel modo, _lei_ era quella strana e chiedeva a _lui_ se stesse bene?

“ _Io_ sì”

Probabilmente aveva colto anche lei la nota amara che era trapelata dalla sua voce, nonostante avesse cercato di mantenere un tono il più distaccato possibile, perché abbassò lo sguardo e tornò a concentrarsi sul suo piatto.

“Ci sono cose, nella vita, che vanno affrontate” aveva detto Tanya quel giorno in cui tutto era iniziato. E Nodame sapeva che aveva ragione. Tutto quel silenzio non le piaceva e sapeva che presto o tardi a Chiaki avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Del resto, bastava armarsi solo di un po' di coraggio e parlare. Lui l'avrebbe capita, ne era sicura.

 

“Senpai...”

Stavolta fu lui a non avere il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo. C'era una strana risolutezza nella sua voce, e sicuramente anche nel suo sguardo, che gli fece capire al volo che il momento era giunto. Avrebbe saputo la verità. Lo aspettava da giorni, eppure aveva una paura terribile di quel che avrebbe sentito. Era solo quello a tenerlo inchiodato alla sedia e a non farlo scappare via da quella sala.

“Dimmi.”

“Cosa ne pensi di Kuroki-kun e Tanya?”

“Eh?”

“Dico, secondo te formerebbero una bella coppia?”

“Beh, penso di sì...” Chiaki non riusciva a capire dove volesse andare a parare, e ciò lo spaventava anche di più, perciò decise di mantenersi sul vago.

“Davvero lo pensi anche tu?” Il viso della ragazza si illuminò, come non accadeva da molto.

“S... sì...”

“E io che temevo che ti saresti arrabbiato e che non saresti stato d'accordo! Per fortuna!”

Chiaki continuava a non capire. “D'accordo per cosa?”

“Per far dichiarare Tanya a Kuroki-kun! Lei non ha il coraggio e io le ho promesso di darle una mano! Mi aiuterai anche tu, vero senpai?”

Chiaki la fissò per un attimo, tra lo sbalordito e il furioso: “Che vuoi che mi importi di quei due!”

“Ma come cosa ti importa?! Sono anche tuoi amici, senpai!”

“Certo, ma io adesso sono preoccupato per te! Quei due possono benissimo aspettare!”

“Ma io sto benissimo!”

“E allora mi vuoi spiegare perché continui a evitarmi?”

“Ehm... scusate signori...”

I due contendenti si bloccarono e si voltarono irritati il cameriere che, imbarazzato, non sapeva più da che parte guardare; alle sue spalle, gli altri ospiti del locale li osservavano interdetti.

Chiaki avrebbe tanto voluto che una voragine si aprisse in quel momento e lo inghiottisse. “Mi porti il conto, per favore.”

 

“Senpai...”

Chiaki camminava a passo spedito, ignorando la ragazza che cercava di stargli dietro e di attirare la sua attenzione.

“SENPAI!”

L'urlo di Nodame fece voltare qualche passante e Chiaki decide di smettere di ignorarla, se non voleva diventare famoso in tutta Parigi per quelle assurde situazioni, piuttosto che per la sua conduzione.

“Oh, finalmente ti sei fermato, senpai! Che ti è preso, all'improvviso?”

Spesso non riusciva a capire se quella ragazza facesse finta di essere così stupida, o se fosse davvero in grado di raggiungere tali gradi di idiozia. Eppure pensava di averle viste tutte, da quando la conosceva.

“Cosa è preso a me?! Cosa è preso a te, vorrai dire! Sono giorni che mi eviti come la peste! E dici che non hai _niente_? E poi com'è che tutto a un tratto sei diventata così brava a cucinare? Sono tuo marito, no? Avrò il diritto di sapere se c'è qualcosa che non va!”

“Ma non c'è niente che non vada! Sto solo cercando di diventare una perfetta Yamato nadeshiko****!”

“Una Yamato Nadeshiko _tu_?” Chiaki non riusciva a crederci: di tutte le stranezze che quella hentai aveva detto e fatto, questa le batteva tutte, indubbiamente.

“Certo, senpai!”

“E da quando in qua un'aspirante Yamato Nadeshiko evita suo marito?”

“Beh...” Nodame iniziò a giocare con i pollici e abbassò lo sguardo “Perché temevo che ti saresti arrabbiato se avessi saputo tutta la storia...”

Sì,era _decisamente_ preoccupato.

“Quale storia?”

“Vedi, è nato tutto per caso...”

 

*

 

 

Tutto era nato effettivamente per puro caso.

Nodame non se lo ricordava neanche più, di cosa stessero parlando lei e Tanya quella mattina, mentre erano sedute al café che da un po’ di tempo le vedeva frequentatrici abituali. Probabilmente stavano discutendo di musica, visto che le eliminatorie del concorso si sarebbero tenuto poche settimane dopo, e lei non riusciva ancora a capire perché agli europei piacesse così tanto Mozart da volercelo inserire praticamente dappertutto.

“Nodame, io proprio non ti capisco: l'hai suonato anche a Saint Malo e ancora non riesci a capirlo?”

Non ci poteva fare niente, lei, se quell’uomo e la sua musica proprio le stavano antipatici. Certe simpatie sono a pelle, no? Se una persona non ti piace, non ti piace e basta; al massimo puoi instaurare un rapporto di reciproca sopportazione, in modo da non arrivare a una strage in piena regola. Ecco, il suo rapporto con Mozart era più o meno lo stesso: i suoi spartiti potevano vivere tranquilli e sereni a casa loro, se era Chiaki a doversene occupare; ma quando toccava a lei, beh, allora era tutt’altra questione. Perché Tanya non riusciva a capirlo?

“Tu non capisci, Tanya. E’ più forte di me, non ci posso far nulla.”

Tanya sospirò: nonostante avesse ormai ventisette anni, Nodame spesso ragionava come una bambina di tre “Beh, Nodame, c’è poco da fare. Devi studiarlo, se vuoi vincere questo concorso. Ci sono cose, nella vita, che vanno affrontate, anche se non ci piacciono. Come le faccende di casa, per esempio.”

“Le faccende di casa? Cosa c’entra adesso, scusa?”

“C’entra eccome.” Tanya prese un biscotto, cercando di trovare un modo per esprimere con parole semplici il concetto “Fare le pulizie in una casa è essenziale, no? Anche Chiaki te l’ha detto, e lo so perché lo sentivo sbraitare fin dal mio appartamento quando abitavate ancora con noi. Rigovernare una casa è importante, se vuoi dividere i tuoi spazi con una persona. Allo stesso modo, è importante saper cucinare, e non solo nella maniera che piace a noi” precisò, quando vide la bocca di Nodame spalancarsi nel vano tentativo di difendere la propria cucina “se non vogliamo far morire di fame noi stesse e le persone che ci circondano.”

“Sì…”

“Beh, con Mozart è la stessa cosa: si tratta di un personaggio fondamentale, nel panorama della musica classica, quindi è essenziale, non dico amarlo, ma almeno conoscerlo. Che ti piaccia o no, devi familiarizzare con lui”.

Per un attimo, Nodame sembrò persa nei propri pensieri; poi: “Ho capito! Mozart è come le faccende domestiche: essenziali, anche se non si amano!”

Tanya era interdetta: “Sì, diciamo pure che hai centrato il problema…”

“Quindi… Significa che se capissi Mozart, potrei diventare una Yamato Nadeshiko!”

“Una che?!” la russa continuò a osservarla, mentre un vago senso di terrore si impadroniva di lei.

“Sì! Potrei diventare una perfetta padrona di casa e così il senpai non mi sgriderebbe più!”

“Ehm… Nodame, credo che si tratti di due cose un po’ diverse…”

La pianista sembrava delusa “E perché?”

“Beh, perché di Mozart almeno sai qualcosa, e hai un talento incredibile per la musica; invece, beh, le tue abilità in una casa sono come dire… un po’ scarse. Diciamo che, ehm… non hai talento per queste cose, ecco.”

“Beh, ma anche prima io non sapevo leggere uno spartito, e invece adesso ne sono in grado. Bisogna solo affrontare di petto la situazione, hai ragione tu.”

Il ragionamento, strano a dirsi, non faceva una grinza.

“Per questo motivo, da domani, mi eserciterò fino a diventare moglie perfetta per Chiaki-senpai!”

Tanya non sapeva se ridere, piangere o, semplicemente, ammirarla.

“Nodame, sei proprio sicura di riuscire a diventare così facilmente questa Yamatoqualcosa? E’ più facile che io mi dichiari a Kuroki e che lui accetti di sposarmi, prima che tu riesca davvero a occuparti di una casa senza farle prendere fuoco!”

La ragazza per un attimo parve incerta; poi, il suo sguardo si illuminò di una strana luce: “Allora facciamolo!”

“… eh?”

“Facciamo una scommessa: se io riesco a preparare un pranzo di cui nessuno si lamenta e a riordinare casa in modo che Chiaki-senpai non mi sgridi più, allora tu ti dichiarerai a Kuroki-kun. Che ne dici?”

Fu solo in quel momento che Tanya si rese conto di aver scatenato qualcosa che avrebbe rischiato di trascinarla in seri guai. E tuttavia, non poteva tirarsi indietro, visto che lei stessa aveva appena asserito che le questioni vanno affrontate; e poi, si parlava di Nodame, dopotutto, la ragazza più svogliata, casinista e disordinata che, ne era sicura, il mondo avesse conosciuto. Non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta, ne era sicura.

“Ok, d'accordo. Affare fatto!”

 

*

 

E alla fine, l'unica ad averci fatto l'affare, in realtà era stata Nodame. Accidenti. Per colpa sua, adesso non poteva tirarsi indietro e avrebbe dovuto rivelare a Kuroki quello che provava. E ovviamente non aveva la più pallida idea su come cominciare. Né su cosa dirgli. Né sulla sua reazione. No, forse questa poteva immaginarla: le avrebbe riso in faccia, di sicuro; oppure si sarebbe allontanato da lei senza aggiungere una parola, disgustato; insomma, comunque si fosse comportato, il suo rifiuto ad una simile prospettiva sarebbe stato la risposta.

Tanya iniziò a massaggiarsi con violenza la testa, quasi volesse strapparsi i capelli uno ad uno. Che cosa doveva fare? Magari annullare la scommessa fatta con Nodame. Sì, poteva funzionare. Poteva dirle che in realtà l'aveva fatto solo per aiutarla a migliorarsi come donna e come musicista e che, ora che aveva raggiunto il suo scopo, non aveva senso continuare quell'assurda scommessa.

Certo, come no. Si fosse trattato di un'altra avrebbe potuto anche funzionare; ma in questo caso si parlava di Nodame e lei sapeva bene come quella ragazza avrebbe fatto di tutto per far sì che il suo sogno si avverasse. Conosceva la sua perseveranza, non solo nella musica, ma in qualsiasi cosa le stesse a cuore.

Poteva minacciarla di rivelare a Chiaki cosa aveva combinato nel suo appartamento quando lui non c'era e che una volta aveva dovuto ricomprargli tutto il set di pentole, perché lei per poco non aveva fatto saltare in aria la casa. No, no, non ce n'era bisogno. Probabilmente il ragazzo se ne era accorto da solo, o comunque non ne sarebbe rimasto affatto sorprese. Oddio, ma che idee le saltavano in testa? Aveva davvero così paura di un confronto con Kuroki? Sì, a quanto pareva.

Certo che quello non era proprio un periodo roseo, per lei. Come se già le cose non andassero male per conto proprio, ci si metteva anche quella storia a incasinarle ancora di più la vita.

Il campanello suonò proprio mentre nella sua mente si formava una bambolina voodoo con cui far morire di morte lenta e dolorosa la sua ex amica.

“Sì, chi...” non ebbe neanche il tempo di aprire l'uscio per chiedere chi fosse, che Nodame si fiondò nel suo appartamento raggiante.

“Tanya, Tanya, ci siamo! Il senpai ha detto che ci aiuterà! Vero, senpai?”

Sulla soglia, Chiaki annuì impercettibilmente, nonostante lui stesso non sembrasse molto convinto di quel che stesse accadendo.

“No... Nodame, si può sapere che cosa hai in mente?”

“Tranquilla, tranquilla! Tu domani sera vieni da noi e non preoccuparti di niente. Penserò a tutto io!”

“E' proprio questo che mi preoccupa invece!” cercò invano di fermarla, ma Nodame era già avvinghiata ad un Chiaki ancor meno persuaso di lei.

“Forse l'idea della bambola voodoo non è così malvagia” si ritrovò a pensare una volta che il silenzio era ritornato nel suo appartamento.

 

*

 

Quel giorno le prove erano finite troppo presto, Chiaki ne era sicuro. O forse era stato effettivamente così, non poteva mai dirsi. Sì, perché magari qualcuno, desideroso di terminare prima per qualsiasi questione personale a lui sconosciuta, avrebbe potuto benissimo spostare le lancette dell'orologio in avanti per guadagnare qualche ora. Fu il di poco successivo pensiero che anche il suo orologio da polso segnava la stessa ora a fargli capire che nessuno stava tramando alle sue spalle. Non in quella sala, per lo meno.

Perché, beh, che Nodame ce l'avesse con lui, ormai, era più che palese. Probabilmente aveva davvero un altro e stava cercando tutti i modi per farlo impazzire, o morire di infarto prima del tempo, non c'erano altre spiegazioni razionali – se queste potevano essere veramente definite tali, anche se lo stesso Chiaki lo escluse immediatamente - al suo comportamento: prima gli aveva fatto perdere quasi dieci ani di vita ignorandolo completamente; poi gli aveva chiesto di invitare Kuroki-kun a cena, quella sera, per aiutare Tanya.

Non riusciva ancora a credere che aveva rischiato di rovinare il suo matrimonio con quella hentai da strapazzo solo perché lei aveva deciso di improvvisarsi novella Cupido dei musicisti, oltre che novella Yamato Nadeshiko europea. Sospirò, ormai rassegnato: come faceva, dopo tanti anni, a stupirsi ancora delle sue trovate? Non doveva ormai averci fatto l'abitudine? A quanto pareva, no.

“Bene, per oggi può bastare. Ci rivediamo domani, alla stessa ora.”si trovò suo malgrado a dire. Che lui lo volesse o meno, il momento fatidico era giunto.

Non ci fu bisogno neanche cercare una scusa per fermare Kuroki-kun, perché il ragazzo stesso gli si era avvicinato.

“Oggi mi sei sembrato più tranquillo, Chiaki-kun. Hai risolto con Megumi-chan, quindi?”

“Sì, più o meno...”

“Non mi sembri molto convinto.”

“Beh, la conosci, no? Credevo che chissà cosa fosse successo e invece...”

 

“Una Yamato Nadeshiko?!” Kuroki scoppiò a ridere così forte che più di un componente dell'orchestra si voltò nella sua direzione. “Ma come le è venuto in mente?!”

“Secondo lei è un modo alternativo per capire Mozart...” spiegò Chiaki, anche se egli stesso si rendeva conto che era un'assurdità bella e buona.

Se possibile, l'oboista rise ancora più forte.

“Non è possibile! Megumi-chan, con questa, le ha superate davvero tutte!”

“Già. Piuttosto... “ il conduttore cercò di prendere la palla al volo “Che ne dici di venire a cena da noi per constatare tu stesso i suoi miglioramenti? Ti assicuro che, Yamato Nadeshiko o meno, la sua cucina è davvero migliorata.”

“Beh, se l'invito parte da te, come posso non crederci? Verrò con piacere, così potrò salutare anche Megumi-chan: sono secoli che non la vedo!”

“Perfetto!”

Aveva cercato di essere il più distaccato possibile, eppure la voce gli era venuta fuori stranamente stridula, ma, per fortuna, Kuroki-kun sembrò non accorgersi di nulla. Adesso, finalmente, poteva tirare un sospiro di sollievo: la sua parte in tutta quella strana faccenda poteva dirsi conclusa con successo.

 

*

 

Ovviamente ci mise pochi secondi a capire che il suo ruolo era lungi dall'essere terminato. In verità l'aveva sempre saputo, ma era stato bello illudersi per qualche minuto che non fosse così.

“Kuroki-kun, che bello vederti!” il sorriso di Nodame, quando li vide entrare, era semplicemente radioso: fosse stata un'altra occasione, e soprattutto un'altra persona, avrebbe potuto scatenare quella gelosia latente che ogni tanto lo colpiva; ma era bastato incrociare per un secondo il suo sguardo, per capire che avrebbe preferito mille volte un attacco di gelosia a quello che di lì a poco lei avrebbe cercato di fare.

“Ciao Megumi-chan, è da tanto che non ci vediamo. Come stai? Ho saputo da Chiaki-kun che stai tentando di diventare una brava padrona di casa.”

Rise: “Beh, sì, diciamo che qualcuno mi ha insegnato che le questioni vanno affrontate se si vuole cercare di superarle.”

“Questa persona deve essere molto matura.” rispose, sicuro che quelle parole provenissero dal conduttore.

“Vero?! Lo penso anche io! E anche tu, vero senpai?”

Il ragazzo impallidì, ma ebbe la forza di annuire.

“Chiaki-kun, va tutto bene? Mi sembri un po' pallido...”

Il suono del campanello gli permise di evitare di rispondere a una domanda che rischiava di essere molto pericolosa; ma quando la porta si aprì e Tanya entrò nella stanza, si rese conto di non sapere più quale delle due situazioni fosse peggiore.

“Tanya, eccoti!” se possibile, il sorriso di Nodame fu ancora più radioso di quello che aveva riservato a Kuroki. “Stavo appunto dicendo a Kuroki-kun che finalmente ho preparato quel piatto che ti feci assaggiare l'altro giorno... come si chiama? Era italiana, mi pare...”

“Credo sia la carbonara, a giudicare dagli ingredienti che ho visto in cucina.”

“Ma come, senpai, la conosci già? E io che volevo farti una sorpresa!” Nodame parve un po' contrariata all'idea: l'esperienza culinaria del suo senpai, in quel momento, non le piaceva per niente.

“Nodame, vorrei ricordarti che vado spesso in Italia con Viera-sensei. E' normale quindi che conosca la carbonara, anzi che sappia persino prepararla!”

“Uhm, hai ragione... In questo caso, potrò usarti come cavia speciale! Che ne dici?” La delusione per aver preparato una pietanza che il suo senpai già conosceva era scomparsa di colpo. “Allora, che ne dite, ci mettiamo a tavola?”

 

Anche se nessuno volle ammetterlo, quando Nodame servì la forchettata di spaghetti alla carbonara, un brivido freddo corse lungo le loro schiene. Persino Tanya, che già l'aveva assaggiata, non riuscì a trattenere la paura di dover correre per l'ennesima volta in bagno, una volta terminata la cena; anche il volto di Chiaki aveva assunto un'espressione atterrita, benché entrambi sapessero che finalmente anche quel che preparava Nodame poteva essere definito cibo.

Kuroki guardò un attimo gli altri, disorientato, prima di prendere la posata e servirsi. Istintivamente, chiuse gli occhi, mentre il boccone scendeva lungo l'esofago e sul suo palato restava il sapore delle uova.

Aprì gli occhi e notò che Nodame lo stava fissando eccitata: “Allora, Kuroki-kun, com'è?!”

Il ragazzo rimase un attimo interdetto “Beh, Megumi-chan, non ho mai assaggiato questa carbonara, o come si chiama, ma...”

“Ma...?”

“Ma... devo dire che sembra buono. Complimenti!”

Il sorriso raggiante di Nodame gli riportò alla mente quel periodo in cui era stato cotto di lei. Ne era passata di acqua sotto i ponti da allora, ma con il tempo era rimasto nel suo cuore un profondo affetto per quella ragazza buffa e assolutamente fuori dall'ordinario.

“Senpai, e tu cosa ne pensi?”

Chiaki aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e continuava a masticare il suo boccone con esasperante lentezza; d'un tratto alzò uno sguardo severo verso la ragazza.

Nodame ingoiò a vuoto.

“Come... come ti sembra?”

Lui continuò a fissarla: nei suoi occhi leggeva la paura dell'attesa. Sorrise a se stesso, ma nonostante tutto continuò ancora per un attimo la sua recita, per vendicarsi, almeno un po', di quel che gli aveva fatto passare in quei giorni.

Poi, finalmente, sorrise: “E' davvero buono, Nodame. Complimenti!”

“Gyaboooo!” urlò e si gettò letteralmente tra le braccia del suo senpai; l'impatto improvviso li fece cadere dalla sedia.

“Sei sempre la solita, baka!”

Kuroki e Tanya risero.

“Vedo che con gli anni non siete cambiati di una virgola!”

“Sono d'accordo. Ricordo con nostalgia quando eravamo in Giappone e Megumi-chan veniva a trovare Chiaki-kun alla fine delle prove!”

Chiaki sorrise ripensando a quei giorni ormai lontani: chi gliel'avrebbe mai detto, allora, che quella hentai sarebbe diventata la compagna della sua vita?

“Eh? Quindi erano così innamorati fin da allora?”

Nodame si avvinghiò al braccio del ragazzo e la sua faccia divenne molto più simile a un cuore che alla forma ovale tipica di un volto. “Sì, sì, Tanya!”

“Ma quando mai?!” L'espressione sempre meno convinta di Chiaki non lasciava adito a dubbi su come le cose fossero andate veramente.

“In fondo, però, Chiaki, ti invidio...”

“Uh?”

“Anche a me piacerebbe avere sempre accanto una persona che mi incoraggi e mi sostenga sia nei momenti belli che i quelli tristi.”

L'atmosfera allegra di pochi attimi prima si dissolse all'improvviso, mentre gli sguardi di tutti i presenti si posarono su una stranamente malinconica Tanya.

“Tanya...”

La ragazza parve scuotersi all'improvviso: “Piuttosto, Nodame, come vanno le prove per il concorso?” Non era quello il momento di lasciarsi andare a inutili piagnistei, decise. Non voleva che Kuroki pensasse che fosse quel genere di persona.

“Il concorso? Va benissimo, grazie! Il metodo che mi hai insegnato sta dando i suoi frutti!”

“Davvero?”

La russa continuava a stupirsi di come Nodame fosse riuscita a stravolgere completamente le sue parole e al contempo a trovarci davvero un insegnamento. Ne aveva davvero di forza, quella ragazza. Non poteva credere che quella era la stessa persona che pochi anni prima era arrivata nella capitale francese senza saper leggere neanche un spartito e senza conoscere una sola parola della lingua. Ne aveva fatta di strada, eccome. E lei? Cosa era riuscita a fare in quegli anni? Si era diplomata a stento e, nonostante avesse tentato in tutti i modi di vincere qualche concorso, non era riuscita neanche a superare le eliminatorie. Un fallimento. La sua vita, artistica e amorosa, era stata un completo fallimento.

“Sì. Anche Auclair-sensei ha detto che secondo lui il mio Mozart è migliorato ultimamente.”

“Beh, ne sono contenta! Sono sicura che ce la farai anche questa volta, Nodame.”

“E a te come va? E' da un po' che non partecipi a qualche concorso, mi pare.”

La constatazione di Chiaki arrivò come un pugno nello stomaco e, se non fosse stata già seduta, quasi sicuramente sarebbe caduta per il contraccolpo. Da quando era iniziata tutta quella storia con Nodame, aveva lasciato in un angolino tutti i suoi problemi, decisa a non pensarci; ed ecco che in quel momento essi le si presentavano davanti investendola come un fiume in piena.

“Hai ragione, Chiaki. E' che, semplicemente, stavo pensando di lasciar perdere il mondo della musica.”

 

All'interno della cucina cadde un silenzio carico di molti perché non detti.

“Ma... ma perché?” riuscì infine a chiedere Kuroki.

“Non guardatemi con quelle facce, ragazzi.” rise, cercando di sminuire la situazione “Era da un po' che ci stavo pensando su, veramente. Mi sono a stento diplomata e non riesco a sfondare in alcun modo. Quindi penso che mi troverò un lavoro normale che mi dedicherò al pianoforte solo come un semplice hobby.”

“Ma non puoi farlo!” Kuroki era stranamente arrabbiato. “Per cosa avresti studiato per tanti anni? Per gettare tutto così? Te lo dissi già una volta, anni fa: semplicemente, tu hai poca fiducia in te stessa. Io so che tu puoi farcela!”

L'espressione con cui la ragazza gli si rivolse era di autentica rabbia.

“Come ti permetti? Cosa pensi di sapere di me, tu? Qui tutti siete musicisti famosi, partecipate a concorsi, suonate in una orchestra, ma io? Cosa sono riuscita a fare in questi anni io? Non posso continuare a pesare sulla mia famiglia in questo modo!”

“Ma non può essere questa l'unica soluzione possibile!”

“E invece sì!”

“Beh, in realtà una soluzione ci sarebbe...”

Questa volta, gli sguardi di tutti si posarono su Nodame.

“E quale sarebbe?”

“Beh... Basta che tu e Kuroki vi sposiate e non avrai più problemi del genere, no? Del resto, lui non ti aveva già chiesto una volta se volevi andare a vivere con lui quando rischiasti di tornare in Russia?”

 

*

 

Tanya non riusciva davvero a crederci.

_No, non poteva essere successo. No, stava sognando. Era solo un incubo. Non era vero._

Nodame non poteva averlo detto. E Chiaki non poteva essersi trascinato fuori da quella stanza una Nodame che li fissava inebetita, chiedendosi cosa avesse detto di male, lasciandoli completamente soli. E lei non poteva essere arrossita in quel modo così vergognosamente palese. E Kuroki non poteva essere rimasto lì, fermo, neanche qualcuno l'avesse trasformato in una statua di sale.

No, no, no. Doveva essere uno scherzo della sua fantasia.

Aveva bevuto del vino a quella cena, o ricordava male? Sì, se lo ricordava bene. E lei il vino non lo reggeva, vero? O era Nodame, quella? No, no, era lei. _Doveva_ essere lei, per forza. Perché quello era un sogno. Anzi, era un incubo. Sì, aveva bevuto troppo, si era addormentata, e adesso, per colpa di Nodame, stava facendo quello strano sogno.

Chissà come mai, la causa di tutto era sempre quella svitata.

Comunque, che stesse sognando o meno, adesso era lì. Sola con lui. Rossa come un peperone e con il cuore che le batteva all'impazzata. E Kuroki, immobile, non aveva detto ancora una parola.

Quando si sarebbe svegliata, Nodame l'avrebbe pagata molto cara per quello che le stava facendo passare.

 

“Davvero lo pensi?”

Fu solo quando Kuroki parlò che Tanya si accorse di aver trattenuto il fiato fino ad allora.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere il suo, quasi temendo che il ragazzo potesse leggervi tutto il trambusto che il suo cuore stava provando in quel momento.

“Cosa?”

“Che lasciare la musica possa essere l'unica soluzione possibile?”

“Sì.”

“E se invece ci fosse davvero un'altra alternativa?”

Stavolta Tanya rise mentre il suo cuore accelerava i battiti solo al pensiero di quello che stava per dire: “E quale sarebbe? Quella proposta da Nodame, per caso?”

“Perché no?”

Per tutta risposta, lei gli diede le spalle piccata: “Non scherzare su cose tanto serie, Kuroki. Non voglio la tua pietà, io.”

“Guarda che sto parlando sul serio, Tanya,”

“Ma per f...!”

Tanya pensò seriamente che stesse scherzando quando si voltò verso il ragazzo e vide Kuroki, lo sguardo basso, che si accarezzava la testa con l'aria più imbarazzata che gli avesse mai visto.

E improvvisamente capì che era tutto vero. Che Kuroki non stava scherzando. E che, soprattutto, quello non era assolutamente un sogno. E che, probabilmente, neanche quella volta stava scherzando. Che, magari, se fosse stata meno orgogliosa e stupida, avrebbe potuto avere quello che desiderava già da tanto tempo.

“Sì, lo so che sicuramente potresti trovare tanti ragazzi migliori di me... però, beh, se ti posso andare lo stesso bene anche io...”

Avrebbe tanto voluto buttargli le braccia al collo e scoppiare a ridere dalla gioia, ma qualcosa, non seppe mai bene neanche cosa, la trattenne; invece, incrociò le braccia e lo guardò in tralice.

“Beh, se proprio insisti così tanto, per me va bene...”

 

*

“E così ce l'hai fatta, Nodame” constatò Chiaki con un sorriso, mentre dalla finestra osservava i due ragazzi che si allontanavano mano nella mano.

“Uhm, sì...” Nodame non era molto convinta “Però io avevo pensato a tutt'altro, chessò, chiuderli in una stanza e lasciarli fino a domani mattina...”

“Meglio che sia andata così allora.” sospirò invece guardandola di traverso, contento che tutta quella storia fosse finalmente finita “Però c'è ancora una cosa che non riesco a spiegarmi, Nodame.”

“Cosa?”

“Ho capito che volevi aiutare Tanya con Kuroki-kun... ma perché hai deciso di fare una scommessa del genere? Davvero vuoi diventare una Yamato Nadeshiko?”

“A te piacerebbe, senpai?”

Chiaki si appoggiò meglio alla ringhiera, voltando la testa nella sua direzione “Se avessi voluto una donna del genere al mio fianco, non avrei scelto te, Nodame. Questo ormai dovresti saperlo, quindi mi chiedo come mai tu ti sia ostinata tanto.”

“Beh...” la ragazza iniziò a giocare con gli indici, come se le proprie mani fossero l'oggetto più interessante del mondo “Te l'ho detto, no? Tanya mi ha spiegato che in questo modo avrei potuto comprendere meglio Mozart. E io voglio riuscirci davvero per poter vincere il prossimo concorso.”

“Chissà cosa avrà voluto dire veramente quella poverina”, si trovò suo malgrado a pensare. “Ma potevi chiedere aiuto a me, o a Auclair-sensei, no? Perché invece non mi hai detto niente?” chiese invece.

La ragazza continuò a guardarsi le dita: “Perché questo concorso voglio vincerlo con le mie sole forze. E...” questa volta, il suo sguardo incontrò quello del suo senpai. C'era una determinazione tutta nuova, in quelle iridi, che lo sorpresero e conquistarono. “... se lo vincerò... Shin'ichi-kun, posso chiederti un regalo?”

“Un regalo? Cosa, esattamente?”

Nodame scosse la testa: “No, non ora. Te lo dirò se vincerò questo concorso.”

“Sei più strana del solito, lo sai, Nodame? E va bene, se vincerai questo concorso, potrai chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi.”

“Davvero? Proprio tutto tutto?”

Chiaki l'attirò e la tenne stretta a sé: “Beh, sei riuscita a conquistare me e ad avere una carriera brillante. Non so proprio che altro potresti chiedermi di tanto assurdo. Un figlio forse?”

Nodame non rispose e in quell'istante Chiaki capì che, ancora una volta, il silenzio di sua moglie avrebbe portato qualcosa di bello nelle loro vite.

 

 

 

**Note**

* “Tadaima” significa “Sono tornato/a”. I giapponesi tendono a dirlo sempre, quando rientrano, anche se in casa non c'è nessuno.

** “Okairinasai” è la risposta che si dà a “Tadaima”; possiamo pure dire che significa “Bentornato/a”

*** Senpai si usa quando si parla con un compagno/collega più grande, o comunque più esperto. Nodame lo usa sempre, con Chiaki, quasi fosse un suo secondo nome. E' per questo che, nonostante siano sposati, ho lasciato che Nodame continuasse a chiamarlo in questo modo.

**** Yamato Nadeshiko, per i giapponesi, è la donna perfetta: bella, buona, brava, servizievole, dolce, gentile, abile massaia... Insomma, il genere di donna che personalmente detesto, ma che è il sogno di ogni giapponese. XD

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mio. Dio. Finalmente sono riuscita a terminarla! XD Ci ho messo più di quattro mesi, per scriverla, e non ho ancora capito se il risultato mi soddisfa o meno. Il fatto che la sto auto-betando e modificando da almeno un mese, credo ne sia la prova. C'è ancora qualcosa che non mi quadra, anche se non capisco bene cosa, però nel complesso non posso dire che mi dispiaccia.  
> Ammetto che sia stata una sfida con me stessa, questa. Mi sono accorta di conoscere abbastanza sia Nodame che Chiaki, ma di non sapere molto su Tanya e Kuroki. Spero di essere riuscita a rendere i due personaggi, non dico bene, ma in modo almeno decente, soprattutto Tanya. Mi rendo conto che Kuroki è stato un po' passivo, in questa storia, ma effettivamente credo di non sapere esattamente come gestirlo; indi, piuttosto che scrivere fesserie, ho preferito far agire Tanya – che in effetti è la vera protagonista della vicenda, visto che, alla fin fine, parte tutto da lei.  
> Un'altra cosa: qualcuno forse l'avrà notato, ma questa storia posso dire che è idealmente collegata ad altre tre sulla serie: Normalità, Wedding thought (che è già collegata alla prima) e alla successiva Pieces of Pride, ponendosi al terzo posto. Pieces of Pride in verità avevo già pensato di scriverla dopo questa, ma la faccenda della sfida dei pannolini me l'ha fatta anticipare: è solo per questo motivo che la trovate postata prima! XDD non ho idea se questa “serie” può dirsi felicemente conclusa, o se la folle Nodame deciderà di farmi visita ancora una volta e mi costringerà a scrivere ancora in proposito. Staremo a vedere! XD  
> Beh, che altro dire? Che sono contenta di aver scritto su Kuroki e Tanya, visto che mi piace parecchio. Spero che questa storia possa esservi piaciuta, almeno un pochino.  
> Come al solito, un ringraziamento speciale va a Solarial, per averla letta in anteprima. Un giorno ti scriverò quella, Sol. Non me ne sono dimenticata! XD


End file.
